


Плохие вещи тоже меняют нас

by Dakira



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Я мог бы сломать тебя, — говорит Вергилий.





	Плохие вещи тоже меняют нас

**Author's Note:**

> Grandson — Overdose

Данте смотрит с вызовом, с дикой неутолимой яростью — он будто оказавшийся в неволе зверь, и Вергилий отчасти понимает его чувства. Стоит воспользоваться кнутом и пряником, приручить этого жадного до крови волка, но Вергилий медлит. Он касается нежно, ведет пальцами по скуле, тонкой венке на напряжённой шее, касается выступающих ключиц — а потом вдруг хватает рукой за горло, крепко сжимая.

Данте дергается, хрипит почти отчаянно и всё же не может сдвинуться с места. Воздух кончается слишком быстро, и кровавая пелена медленно застилает глаза.

— Я мог бы сломать тебя, — шепчет Вергилий, склоняясь ниже, — мог бы превратить в пыль каждую кость в твоем теле, но я не стану этого делать.

Вергилий разжимает пальцы. Данте дышит громко и жадно, будто пытаясь набрать кислорода с запасом, и в тот же момент начинает тянуться за мечом. Вергилий улыбается снисходительно, спокойно, мягко.

— Не торопись.

— Как по мне, будет в самый раз, — злобно отвечает Данте.

Он глядит исподлобья — недоверчиво, ожидая подвоха. Впрочем, Вергилий больше не собирается нападать. И они стоят друг напротив друга, взглядами взрезая плоть; клинок не касается клинка, но уже на волю рвется буря.

— Будь уверен, я держу своё слово. — Вергилий подходит ближе и протягивает руку ладонью вверх.


End file.
